A Muggle's Wand
by KibaxNarulover
Summary: <html><head></head>OC ALERT! Experience Hogwarts from a different point of view! Dustin Valor comes to the school for wizards wanting to learn magic. Except he was Muggle- born. He makes friends, but is that all he'll make? Read more to find out!</html>


**Author's note: Ok, first Harry Potter fanfiction. Some of you may or may not know me from my Naruto stories, but hey, long time viewers Hi again, first time viewers welcome! This is a new experience for me but I do want to stay on track with characters in this story. Except for Dean Thomas. He's not in this story. Sorry, don't throw tomatoes at me, I promise it'll be fine without him. I just didn't have any ideas with him. So I didn't put him in here. I also don't want to have Draco as some luvvy duvvy teddy bear and Harry as the evil villan. That's not happening. Now, there is one more thing I have to say. I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but I guess I'll start now. The OC character in here plays a very important part in this story, leave a comment and tell me what you think his role is. Keep in mind that this is still HarryxSeamus! Now, On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Year<strong>

* * *

><p>It all started in his first year. Dustin Valor approached the sorting hat with a smile on his face. He didn't like to be noticed, and that's what he got. Dustin was muggle born, so he didn't know who Harry Potter was, but he mentally thanked him. As he heard the shouts and whoops coming from the Gryffindor table, his electric blue eyes shined.<p>

**'I'm so glad I came here instead of that stupid High School my parents wanted me to go to. Besides, who wouldn't want to learn about magic?'** He sat on the wooden stool and placed the hat on his jet- black hair. At once the sorting hat spoke to him from his mind.

"With a heart like that, you should be in Gryffindor. But, you do have other options."

Dustin was confused. **'Other options? What do you mean? I thought you were the one who placed me?'**

"Well," the sorting hat began. "You are very smart. Smart enough to join the Ravenclaws. But you have a lot of courageous qualities, and you use both your knowledge and your courage to help others. So you could pick between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. The choice is yours, and you better decide quickly because people are going to start noticing."

Dustin took three seconds to choose what house he wanted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He didn't pick it because of Harry Potter, he didn't know why he was so special anyways.

But he had taken on a role without even realizing it.

Shouts and cheers came from the Gryffindor table as the small 13 year old boy approached the table. He took a seat across an Irish kid named Seamus Finnegan. They started talking about the Muggle world, sport teams, and their family life. He learned many things about this boy. In turn, the boy learned much from him. Before the sorting was completed, the two were whispering secrets to each other and giggling like little girls whenever they heard something funny coming from across the table. When the food had appeared, Dustin and Seamus ate in silence. They were certainly good friends, but then again, this was only the first day. It could only have gotten better, or so they thought.

This is where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Year<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it Dustin! Why didn't you just tell me before!?" A very upset Seamus looked at his best friend crying outside the common room. When Dustin told him the story, he started tearing up, then, as Seamus wrapped his arms around his best friend, he let the dam break.<p>

"Be- because I didn't h- how to say it." He shook as the tears overcame him, but wiped his snotty nose on the sleeve of his robe. "Can we go up to your room? Everyone's in the common room anyways." He let his face look up at his best friend.

"Fine, but Neville might still be in there, so be quiet. Ok?" He circled his palm on Dustin's back, trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, I stopped crying." Dustin started up the steps to Seamus' dorm.

Seamus unwrapped his arms and walked up to his dorm, with his friend following him. "Ok, we're here."

"I know, Seamus, I've been here before." Dustin reached for the handle, but realized it was locked. **'Why do you lock these doors, again?' **"Alohomora." Dustin pushed on the door, unmoved by Seamus hand, trying to pull him back. As the door swung open, Seamus covered both pair of eyes, just in time.

"AHHHHH! Can't you see I'm changing! Next time, can you please knock!" Neville Longbottom rushed to the bathroom, hastily pulling on his boxers as he did so.

**'Oh, that's why.'**

* * *

><p>"Sooo, that was pretty awkward, huh?"<p>

"Yeah, but I'm kinda glad he left." Dustin snorted and started laughing. "You know, sometimes I don't even feel apart of the magical world sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Even though Seamus was Muggle- born, he just _didn't_ _understand. _That's how it was recently between the two. But this time, Dustin couldn't hold back the tears, or the secrets. He had spilled everything that was bothering him. And just like he needed him too, his best friend just listened. They talked about the whole situation up in Seamus' room after Neville had left. Now, they were in the common room, doing the dreaded essay for Snape.

"I mean, whenever I think about mom and dad-"

"No, just stop. Don't do this to yourself Dustin. You are a part of the wizarding world just like the rest of the Muggle- born. I won't stand to see my best friend beat himself up over some trivial matter!" Seamus was shout- whispering at Dustin so the rest of the second years wouldn't come over to find out what was happening. This a problem that Dustin needed to figure out himself and he didn't need the Gryffindors to try and help the matter. But of course there is always those people who can't stand by...

"Hey, whats wrong with Dustin?"

Seamus whirled to face the person who had spoken to him. They were in the Great Hall and Seamus was waiting for Dustin to hurry from his dorm. As he turned, he noticed Harry Potter standing along with Ron and Hermione. "It's none of your concern, okay? Just let Dustin handle it by himself."

Seamus turned away from the group and walked away to Dustin's dorm. He knew that even if he wanted them to help Dustin, it wasn't his decision to make. He opened the door to find Dustin sleeping with his Gryffindor Lion wrapped up in his arms. His mom got it for him at Christmas last year. She knew all about the school and knitted the Gryffindor colors unto a scarf and sewed that unto a lion. It was his favorite present and he couldn't stop thanking his mom.

Seamus smiled as his best friend cuddled with the stuffed animal. It made him feel better that he was going to be okay. Even after revealing the person he's been crushing on, he trusted Seamus to keep that information safe. He would **never **tell anybody, not even if under veritaserum.

* * *

><p><strong>"Seamus! You don't understand! I'm gay! My dad sent an owl this morning, because apparently mom told him how it works, telling me that it better have been a mistake. He... can't even accept me for being me. What- what kind of father is that!?" Dustin shouted at Seamus until his mouth was dry. His face was red and full of tears. He collapsed on the floor of Seamus' dorm and wailed. The person who used to throw the football with him at the park, or play soccer with him on the road outside their complex. The guy who would cheer him up with a loving hug whenever times got bad. The guy who provided with love and security for the past 12 years of his life was disowning him.<strong>

**Seamus sat down next to Dustin and wrapped his arms around his best friend. He put his hands on the other's and rubbed them softly until the body wrapped in his stopped shivering. He rested his head on his shoulder and waited until the sniveling ceased. He slowly unwrapped his arms from his best friends body and held out his hand for him to take it. **

**Dustin looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Where- where are we going?"**

**Seamus smiled and laughed. "You didn't even take my hand yet, dummy."**

**Dustin frowned and grudgingly took the others hand. He got off the floor and looked his best friend in the eye. "Now can you tell me where we are going?"**

**If possible, Seamus' smile grew further. "Nope. You're just gonna have to wait and see." Seamus put a spell that blinded Dustin and put a blindfold just in case.**

**Dustin grit his teeth. "Is this really necessary?"**

**Seamus took the other's hand. "Yup." Seamus started to drag the boy to the other's dorm. **

**Dustin muttered under his breath, but Seamus caught it. "Are you gonna kill me for being gay too? I thought you were my best friend."**

**Seamsus whipped around and took off the blindfold. He waved his wand and stated the counter-curse. **

**Dustin's vision soon cleared u and the first thing he saw was Seamus' face.**

**"I am your best friend Dustin. Don't even think for A SECOND. That I would do anything to hurt you. Do you know the reason I took you here?"**

**Dustin rubbed his arm nervously and shuffled on his feet. "No..."**

**"Ok, so don't start making assumptions. I'm proud of you, y'know."**

**Dustin looked up, "for what?"**

**Seamus hugged his best friend and leaned his lips towards his ears. "For confiding in me to keep your secret safe."**


End file.
